Akito and Estelle vs the Forces of Evil
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, Lee, Marc, Tony, and Megan's school is getting a new foreign exchange student, but not just any exchange student, the student is Star Butterfly who is the princess of another dimension known as Mewni.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you guys hear we're getting a new exchange student?" Marc asked his siblings and the Fudo siblings and Felicity as he walked over with his lunch tray to sit with them. "I was arranging files for Principal Shields and I couldn't help but notice."

"Maybe this exchange student will be cool." Akito said.

"I just know it's a girl, I think it said her name was Star." Marc said before sitting down.

"Maybe Tony will finally get a girlfriend." Megan teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Tony said.

"And it said that she can be able to do magic." Marc informed.

"Like parlor tricks?" Felicity asked.

"Ooh, maybe she's a magician..." Estelle's eyes sparkled.

"We'll just have to wait and see, but I'm excited to meet her." Vincent smiled.

"Where is coming from?" Akito asked as he drank a soda.

"Mewni." Marc answered and where he was replied with a spit take from Akito who had wide eyes now.

"Hey!" Tony flinched.

"Did you say Mewni?" AKito asked.

"Yeah, why?" Marc asked.

"That is from a different dimension which means she isn't a magician, she can actually do real magic!" Akito told him.

"What?!" The Clark siblings asked.

Akito took out a book that Drell gave for him and Estelle's birthday. "I read about it."

"What can you tell us about Mewni?" Lee asked.

Akito cleared his throat and then opened his book. "Mewni is a dimension of a land owned by the King and Queen," he began to explain. "There are very magical creatures and beings, though the others are rather poor and dirty, run by King River and Queen Moon Butterfly, and their daughter, Princess Star Butterfly."

"Is she anything like either of them?" Megan asked.

"She seems to be unique from my reading," Akito said. "According to this, she fights monsters and save wild unicorns."

"Sounds like fun!" Estelle beamed.

"Yes, and on her fourteenth birthday, she is bestowed her family heirloom... Hm... Kinda looks like Eloise's Moon Staff handed down from Aunt Darla." Akito educated.

"Did you say save or tame wild unicorns?" Lee asked as he read the book from Akito's shoulder.

"Tame wild unicorns." Akito said.

"So, a magical princess is coming to our school..." Tony commented. "And I thought I heard and saw everything."

"Why is she coming to our school anyways?" Estelle asked.

"Let's see..." Akito turned the page. "Ooh, she accidentally set her castle on fire."

"Yikes!" Vincent said.

"Wow, and you think I'm a lot of trouble." Tony said to his siblings.

"So, when's Star supposed to come?" Megan asked.

"Tomorrow." Marc replied.

"Is that rainbow on fire?" Estelle's eyes widened to the page Akito turned to about why Star had to come to Earth in this dimension.

"Yep." Akito nodded.

"Dang..." Estelle was shocked that Star could accomplish that.

* * *

After lunch, it was time for Magic Training Classes for the Fudo siblings and Felicity along with their classmates which were more than when Sabrina and Cassandra went to high school.

"Enjoying your birthday present?" Drell smiled to Akito. "I got word that Princess Star will be transferring to this school."

"She sure will." Akito said.

"I'm sure I can trust you all to keep things under control..." Drell smiled to him.

"I always trusted your father, that's why I wanted him to take my job, though I had to be fair and give out an election..." Drell said. "Okay, you better sit down now before everyone finds out you're my favorite student."

Akito soon sat down at his table. Felicity twirled her finger in her hair as she stared away in the distance until class would start and where soon enough, class started. Drell told the ones who didn't know about the new student coming in who was Princess Star Butterfly from Mewnia and where they seemed interested. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity already knew this, so they didn't pay a whole lot of attention. They of course did pay attention to what Princess Star Butterfly's magic would be like.

* * *

After school, there was a study session while talking about the new transfer student who would be coming over tomorrow and where a teenage boy with a red hoodie was sitting next to Akito.

"Hello there." the boy greeted.

"Um, hi," Akito blinked. "Oh, wait, you're Marco, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," The red-hooded boy replied. "Marco Diaz."

"I see you go in Karate Class." Akito said.

"Wanna join?" Marco asked.

"Would I?!" Akito beamed. "Oh, um, maybe I'll talk it over with my parents first."

"Alright." Marco smiled.

Akito smiled back.

"So, um, did you hear about the new student transfer thing?" Vincent asked.

"I sure did." Marco said.

"So, what do you think?" Estelle asked.

"Sounds cool," Marco shrugged. "I mean, what could happen?"

"You don't know, Principal Shields might make you show her around." Akito smirked.

"Oh, right." Marco groaned.

The others couldn't help but chuckle to Marco teasingly.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Marco said.

"Marco, just so I know, are you a vegetarian?" Mo poked her head in to their guest for the evening. "I love making steak for the family, especially for the boys."

"I do love to eat meat, ma'am." Marco said.

"Okay, just checking!" Mo smiled before going back into the kitchen.

* * *

Angel smiled up to Mo as she accompanied her in the kitchen. Atticus soon entered the room.

"Atticus!" Mo smiled.

"Hey, Mo," Atticus smiled back. "Steak?"

"Of course." Mo giggled.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"We have a guest tonight too, his name's Marco, Josie introduced me to his mother earlier today and she said he went to school with the kids." Mo said as she then cooked dinner.

"That's great, can't wait to meet him." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled as Atticus was home in time for dinner and not late at the office or Netherworld this time around. "He's with the kids in the other room." She said.

"Well, I guess I better meet him," Atticus smiled as he came into the living room. "Call me when dinner's ready."

"Will do." Mo smiled back to her husband.

Marco soon got excited once he saw Atticus come inside.

* * *

"Hey, gang." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, Dad!" Akito beamed.

"Daddy!" Estelle added.

"Hi, Dad." Vincent smiled back.

Atticus soon bowed to Marco as if they were in Karate. Marco blinked and then bowed to Atticus as well.

"You must be Marco." Atticus smiled.

"That's me, Detective Fudo." Marco smiled back.

"What color belt are you?" Atticus asked.

"I'm a green belt, sir." Marco replied.

"Impressive." Atticus said.

"Do you do karate, Detective Fudo?" Marco asked.

"I sure do." Atticus nodded.

"No way," Marco smiled. "Are you by any chance a black belt? I hear you're a very strong man."

"I sure am." Atticus smiled as he showed his black belt and gi to his son's friend.

"Whoa..." Marco looked stunned.

Atticus smiled to him.

"Dinner!" Mo eventually called out.

It was a nice and normal day so far, but everything would change starting tomorrow when everyone would meet Star Butterfly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, The Kind and Queen came to see Principal Shields and there carriage was outside.

"Nice way to travel." Tony said.

The animals snarled at him which made him yelp and run off.

"Hey, dont' mess with my brother!" Lee glared at the inter-dimensional animals.

The animals soon snarled at him, not thinking he was so tough.

"I normally don't hurt animals because my girlfriend loves them so much, so I'll just give you a warning." Lee warned before walking off to school with the others.

* * *

"So, you say you're from another dimension?" Principal Shields asked the king and queen as they met her in her office.

The king and queen soon brought out a treasure chest, thinking that it would be enough reason. The princess was flicking a light switch on and off as she believed it was magical.

"She is gonna love it here!" Principal Shields looked bribed by the gold and treasures offered to her by the king and queen. "And I know just the student to show her around."

* * *

 ** _In regular class..._**

 ** _'Marco Diaz to the principal's office, Marco Diaz to the principal's office!'_** Principal Shields called through her intercom.

 _'And he's going to think he's in trouble.'_ Akito thought to himself with a sigh.

"Oooooh, looks like someone's in trouble." Marco smirked to his bored looking classmates.

"Just go, Marco." Estelle said as she made sure Lee was staying awake and focusing and ever since they became study buddies, he had.

"Yes, please, just go." Akito added, agreeing with his twin sister.

Marc groaned to them and then went to the principal's office.

"I wonder what she's like?" Estelle said.

"I just can't wait to see her." Felicity smiled, she was very excited which made her cousins happy that she was very happy as this was the first time they saw her like this in a very long while.

* * *

Soon enough after class, they went to meet her. Marco was showing Star around the school and was followed by a blonde girl with a red headband that appeared to have horns on it, a short-sleeved aqua green blouse with purple and pink leggings along with darker purple boots which appeared to have fangs on them and she even seemed to have heart prints on her cheeks.

"Thanks for showing me around, Safe Kid!" The blonde girl grinned to Marco.

"You must be Star Butterfly." Akito smiled.

"Ooh, hi there!" The blonde girl smiled back to him. "This place is amazing!"

"This is your first time being on Earth, isn't it?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah..." Star sighed. "I'm gonna miss home, but this world seems incredible!"

"Eh, it's okay..." Felicity shrugged. "Depending on what your definition of incredible is."

Star saw a butterfly flying around and she then used her wand to turn it into a monster to make things more exciting for Marco.

"Cool wand." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, thank you, this is a family heirloom given to me on my fourteenth birthday." Star smiled back.

Marco didn't seem excited about the monster. The butterfly monster then grabbed a student and flew off with him.

"What the heck was that?!" Marco yelped.

"I'm thinking it was a butterfly monster." Estelle said.

"Who are you...?" Marco glanced at Star.

"Dude, we told you last night, that's Star Butterfly." Felicity told him.

"Yes... A magical princess from another dimension!" Star smiled as she twirled and waved her wand to make a rainbow and cute and cuddly creatures appear.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

The rainbow then caught on fire and scared away the creatures which made Estelle and Felicity nervous then.

"Well... That brings us to the end of our tour!" Marco wrapped things up. "I'm going home now."

"Bye, new friend, see you tomorrow!" Star smiled and waved to him. "Bye! Bye, new friend, see ya later!"

"So, where are you going to stay, Star?" Estelle asked.

"I thought I was gonna stay with that boy, oh, well, maybe I'll meet his family and surprise him!" Star beamed. "Do you guys know the way to his castle?"

"Actually, people, most people, in this dimension live in houses," Akito replied. "But yes, we can show you."

"Thanks." Star smiled.

* * *

The Fudo siblings and Felicity then led the way to the Diaz household and Star followed them with a spring in her step. Once they got there, Star went up to the door and knocked.

Mrs. Diaz opened the door and looked curious. "Erm, uh, hello there..."

"Mrs. Diaz, this is Star Butterfly, our school's new foreign exchange student." Vincent introduced.

"And where she doesn't have any place to stay." Estelle added.

"Oh... Come in, come in." Mrs. Diaz invited.

* * *

Marco was on his way home later on and he was welcomed to his parents laughing from Star's company.

"You can thank us later, Marco!" Akito called out.

"Ooh, ooh, Marco, come meet the new foreign exchange student who's going to be coming living with us!" Mrs. Diaz smiled to her son.

"Wh-Wha...?" Marco's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT?!" Star grinned. "I had no idea these were your parents, I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name Diaz!"

"Won't it be nice to have Star's lively upbeat energy around the house?" Mrs. Diaz smiled.

"We could've gotten that from a litter of puppies." Marco replied.

Star gasped and her eyes glowed. " **I LOVE PUPPIES!** " she then waved her wand and made puppies appear in the middle of the floor.

"Aw!" Mr. and Mrs. Diaz smiled.

The puppies soon blinked and shot lasers from their eyes. Marco then glared at Star who picked up a puppy and smiled sheepishly to him. The parents seemed to smile nervously.

"Well, they are really cute!" Mr. Diaz smiled as he cooed to a puppy.

The puppy smiled back to him before zapping.

"Ow, my eye!" Mr. Diaz cried out and then laughed.

"Marco, why don't you show Star her new room?" Mrs. Diaz suggested.

"Yay!" Star cheered as she ran upstairs.

Akito decided to take Star's bags upstairs with ease as they all went upstairs in the Diaz house since they wanted to meet Star Butterfly up close and she would be their new classmate.

"Uh, thanks for the help." Marco said to Akito.

"No problem!" Akito smiled as he helped easily.

Felicity helped since she was strong for a girl due to being a vampire with unholy strength.

* * *

"Here's your new room." Marco told Star as they were followed by the laser eyed puppies.

"Aw! These puppies are so cute." Estelle smiled.

"Even though they have laser eyes." Akito chuckled to his twin sister.

Star soon used her magic to make the room more like home.

"That is so cool!" Estelle smiled.

"Whoa..." Marco was amazed by the use of real magic.

"Ah, that's better!" Star smiled before she began to jump on the bed.

"I hope Star isn't in trouble for using magic around a mortal." Felicity said.

"That's a good point..." Akito commented.

"I wish I had a room like this." Marco smiled to Star.

Star gasped before getting an idea. "You do?!" she then ran into his room to use her magic to make it like the room she just created.

They all rushed into the room to see everything was being swallowed up by a black hole.

"Suck? SUCK?! Why was the word 'suck' in that spell?!" Marco cried out.

"I don't know, it just came out that way!" Star panicked.

"Gothotoria, stop that black hole!" Felicity called out before throwing out one of her Pokeballs.

Gothotoria came out and then grew herself huge and covered up the black hole to keep it from sucking up anything else and made it disappear.

"Whew!" Felicity said in relief.

"I'm sorry, Marco, how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?" Star offered as she waved her wand to make a smiling sun appear over Marco only for it to turn into a storm cloud and rain all over him. "Aww!"

"How is that even possible?" Vincent asked.

"Magic..." Akito and Estelle said in unison before looking to each other and smiling as it was like their childhood. "Jinx!"

" **I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!** " Marco cried out. "You're moving in, I'm moving out!" he then accidentally slipped out the window and fell into a cactus garden.

"You okay?" Vincent asked with a wince.

"At least the cactuses broke my fall." Marco replied in misery.

"Do you need any help?" Star offered.

"Ow, I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Marco glared and stormed off with the cloud hanging over his head and leaving raindrops in his path.

"We should get rid of the stormy cloud, so then, he can come inside and not go crazy." Akito said.

"You guys do magic too?" Star asked curiously.

"It's mostly Akito and Estelle, but oui," Felicity replied. "They are what they call 'Wiccans'."

"Cool." Star smiled.

"And where tomorrow, we'll be getting our own wands." Akito said.

"Really now?" Star asked.

"Drell promised." Estelle beamed in excitement.

"And where he says they'll be like yours." Akito smiled.

"With the colors of our choices of course." Estelle added.

"Ooh, I wish I could see that..." Star commented.

"You should be able to," Vincent said before wondering. "Shouldn't she? I mean... She is a magical creature."

"She will." Felicity said.

They all then smiled to each other and Star smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, everyone decided to get home while Star stayed with the Diaz family.

"Anyone wanna go grocery shopping with me?" Mo asked as she took out her car keys. "We really cleaned out the place last night."

"I'll go grocery shopping with you, Mom." Vincent said.

"Okay, anyone else?" Mo smiled.

"Sorry, Mom, but we kinda wanna get ready for tomorrow's big day." Akito said as he was with Estelle.

"Suit yourselves, come on, Vincent." Mo smiled as she left with her oldest child.

"This is so going to be cool." Estelle smiled before she saw something going on at the food store.

Akito had the same feeling. Mo was about to drive off with Vincent sitting in the front seat. They both soon saw something going on at the food store.

" **MOM! VINCENT! WAIT!** " Akito and Estelle rushed over.

Mo pulled out of the driveway and drove herself and Vincent to the grocery store.

"We'll have to get to the food store by magic." Akito said before teleporting himself and Estelle to the food store.

Star decided to come along too, though in her own way.

* * *

Marco was eating a chocolate bar and drinking a soda as he stood outside of the food store.

"Marco?" Akito asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey, guys..." Marco glared slightly. "Where's Star?"

"I think she's going to be coming here to get rid of the rain cloud." Estelle said.

"You seem tense, Marco..." Akito commented.

"IT'S THAT GIRL!" Marco yelled out. "She's ruining my life!"

"How is she ruining your life?" Akito asked. "She's been here for just one day and you are already thinking she's ruining your life."

Star soon appeared which startled Marco at first until she got rid of the cloud and it became butterflies. "I didn't get a choice about coming to Earth," she then said to the human boy. "And you didn't get a choice about having to deal with me. I-I'll find another family to live with..."

Marco soon looked wide-eyed and seemed scared. "Uh, S-Star...?"

Star turned around and they were soon surrounded by all sorts of creatures in armor who looked like they wanted to fight.

"Star Butterfly, at last I've found you!" the tiny creature who wore a cow's skull as a helmet smiled darkly to the princess.

"Who's the bird with the skull on his head?" Akito asked.

"Ludo!" Star glared at the tiny creature. "How did you know I was here?!"

The tiny creature chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked." Star nodded simply.

"Yeah, how did you know she was here?" Estelle asked Ludo.

"Hey, I don't have to tell you anything!" Ludo glared. "GET HER!"

"Get ready to fight some monsters." Akito said.

Marco stepped in and fought, using his karate skills.

"Nice move." Estelle said.

"You can fight?!" Star grinned to Marco.

"Yeah," Akito said. "He studies karate."

Marco smiled proudly before he continued. Star and Marco then worked together with Akito and Estelle to fight off the bad guys, and where it looked like Ludo's monsters were losing.

"You said she was unguarded!" Ludo hissed to one of his men.

The monster shrugged innocently. Akito slid down on the ground to the two-headed monster and soon kicked both their faces with his feet which sent them flying in the air.

"And you didn't tell me that one of them was super strong!" Ludo hissed at his monster again.

Star then hit the giraffe beast with a rainbow strike and made him fly into a car. Marco opened the car door as a warthog chased him until the giraffe's neck hit him.

"That's gotta hurt." Estelle said.

"This is fun!" Akito laughed as they beat the bad guys together.

"It sure is," Estelle smiled. "Star, wanna finish this off with a spell?"

"Should I?" Star asked.

"Yes!" Akito and Estelle smiled to her.

"Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!" Star waved her wand and zapped as the one monster was about to charge toward them with a lamppost.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

Marco and Star smiled to each other until they were shoved by two monsters.

"Is that a chicken?" Akito nearly deadpanned about one of the monsters.

"Yep." Estelle replied the same way.

"Can't we just catch him and barbecue him?" Akito smirked.

"Why not do it with your heat vision?" Estelle whispered to him.

"Ah, yeah!" Akito smirked before zapping the chicken with his laser eyes.

The chicken crowed out. The three eyed monster then grabbed Estelle by her collar and was about to hurt her, despite her being a girl.

"Heeyah!" Estelle glared and kicked him in the face, making him fall and she landed on the ground and she then hit him with a Brain Blast.

"Yow!" The monster yelped.

Star then summoned a narwhal spell to finish off the three-eyed monster and chicken.

"Cool." The Fudo twins smiled.

"You want some of this, Ludo?" Star smirked to the tiny bird.

 _'And he'll retreat in 3, 2, 1.'_ Akito thought to himself with a smirk as he had a feeling that Ludo would retreat.

Ludo scolded his minions before he opened up a portal to take them back to Mewni or wherever they came from. "I'll get you, Star Butter-" he sneered until the portal closed up and choked him and his head popped back in, but left his cow skull helmet behind.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Marco was in a much better mood now. "I was amazing! _You_ were amazing!"

"Sounds like someone is in a better mood." Akito smirked.

"Well, I should probably go pack my beds..." Star stared at the ground and walked off since Marco didn't want her company.

"Wait, I don't want you to go!" Marco stopped her. "I want you to stay with us."

"Did you hear that, Star?" Estelle smiled.

"HUGS!" Star announced before pulling them all into a joyful group hug.

Marco smiled in the hug as he made a new friend.

"So, should we get you two home?" Estelle asked.

"Whoa, let's cross the light..." Marco said safely.

"Okay, Wild Man." Star giggled to him as this was just the start of a new adventure.

They soon got to Marco's house. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, and where the Fudo siblings, Felicity, and the Clark siblings would be a part of it. Later that night, Star was moved into the Diaz household and it was just the beginning from there.


	4. Chapter 4

Drell was in his old office with Atticus and then poured out a huge pile of multicolored magic wands. "All right, help me out here, they're your kids," he said to Atticus. "I wanna make sure I get the right wands for the twins."

"For Estelle, she likes the color purple, and for Akito, he would like something blue." Atticus told him.

Drell then scrambled through the wands of all colors of the rainbow, then took out two of the wands with the colors he requested. "Ta-da!"

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

"And where once they grab their wands, they'll take form." Drell said.

"Oh, my children have grown up so fast..." Atticus sighed with a tear in his eye as he smiled at the wand display.

"Let's just hope that none of them will become as evil as Queen Eclipsa." Drell said.

Atticus and Drell both shuddered in response about Queen Eclipsa.

"I agree." King Sombra said as he appeared in the room.

"Wah! King Sombra!" Atticus yelled out, but then calmed down. "Oh, sorry about that, Uncle Sombra, force of habit."

"Oh, it's okay." King Sombra soothed.

"Why are you here, Sombra?" Drell asked.

"I will be helping one of the students with his or her spells which will come with the new spell book that each of them gets with his or her wand." King Sombra said.

"We'll see which one of the wands is the special one." Drell said.

"Is this gonna take a while?" Atticus asked with a slight wince.

"What if it does, do you have somewhere more important to be?" Drell rolled his eyes.

"Um, well..." Atticus smiled nervously.

* * *

Cut to Vincent as he had a meeting in the living room to unveil his newest artworks to the family. He checked his watch as he waited for Atticus to come home so they could start.

* * *

"You promised Vincent something, didn't you?" Drell asked Atticus.

Atticus sighed. "He's having his blue period."

"You can go and keep your promise to him," Drell said. "But first, what's his favorite color?"

"Green." Atticus said.

Drell then made a note of that. "Okay, you can go now."

"Oh, thank goodness." Atticus smiled as he knew his oldest son would not be very pleasant if he missed what was important to him.

After Atticus left, Drell soon gave one of the wands, the color green.

"Green." Atticus said.

Drell then made a note of that. "Okay, you can go now."

"Oh, thank goodness, see you guys later!" Atticus smiled as he knew his oldest son would not be very pleasant if he missed what was important to him and then called out as he rushed back home.

* * *

Vincent growled impatiently and looked like he was about to have a tantrum. Soon enough, Atticus arived.

"I stayed up until curfew working on these paintings, **AND DAD CAN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO SHOW UP?!** " Vincent sounded very ticked off.

"Vincent, calm down, I'm sure he's on his way..." Mo soothed.

"NO! **HE HATES ME!** " Vincent yelled.

"No, I don't." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, you made it..." Mo smiled.

"Dad..." Vincent softened a little.

"Did you really think I'd miss your unveiling?" Atticus smiled to his oldest son.

"A little..." Vincent frowned.

"Oh, it's okay..." Atticus patted his head. "You artists can be such drama queens sometimes..." he then sat down next to his wife while Akito and Estelle sat on the floor with their pets and Pokemon.

"Ready?" Vincent asked.

"Ready!" the others replied.

Vincent then smiled and gave them his art show and some were inspired today about Star Butterfly being in their school.

"Ooh." The kids, pets, their Pokemon, and the parents smiled.

Vincent smiled back as this art show was becoming successful.

"It's so spirited." Mo smiled.

"This one was until I went to bed, so if there's paint stains on my sheets, Mom, I'm so sorry." Vincent then showed the last painting which was of what looked like a tiny cute cat with dazzling green eyes and a gemstone on her forehead.

"Weird," Akito commented. "We've never met a creature like that before."

"What is that, son?" Atticus asked.

"I don't know..." Vincent admitted with a shrug. "It just came to me... I always thought it was Snow White if she were like a Crystal Gem."

"Maybe we should ask Star if she's seen it or maybe her parents." Akito said.

"You better," Mo agreed to that. "It seems important."

Vincent soon took the portrait with him as he went off to Marco's house. The others decided to go with him.

"Do you guys have an odd feeling too?" Felicity asked as she hung upside down from a tree with Bartok.

"We're going to see Star and ask her if she's seen a creature that matches the description that's on Vincent's portrait." Estelle told her.

"Mind if I come along?" Felicity asked.

"Come on then." Akito said.

Felicity then swung a little and she began to grab the tree branch and she jumped up in the air with a spin and landed on her feet like a skilled gymnast.

* * *

Once they got to the front door, they knocked.

Marco answered the door as he wore a chef's hat and oven mitts. "Oh, hey, guys, what's up?"

"I need to ask Star something, but first, what's with the chef hat and oven mitts?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, I'm making nachos for Star." Marco replied.

"Cool." Akito smiled.

Marco then let them inside as he then checked the oven and saw he had time as it was getting ready to come out. Star came downstairs, she smiled once she saw her other new friends.

"Hi, Star!" The four greeted.

"Oh, hello there, my friends!" Star beamed.

"Have you seen any creature like this?" Vincent asked as he showed her his portrait.

Star took the picture. "This looks like Baby."

"Baby?" The others asked.

"She evaluates some people on their magic," Star explained. "I don't know when, but at some point, she'll judge and test me."

"Well, then we better hope you have enough time to learn more spells." Akito said.

"I hope so." Star replied.

Marco's oven dinged and he then went to take the nachos out of the oven to introduce them to Star.

"Mm..." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"All right, Star... Feast your eyes on this!" Marco held out his food to the inter-dimensional girl. "Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!"

Star grinned and clapped before she took a chip in curiosity. "Ooh! Triangle food..."

The doorbell soon rang.

"You guys bring more people over?" Marco asked the Fudo siblings and Felicity.

The others shook their heads, after all, they didn't even tell the Clark siblings, so it could not have been them. Marco then went to get the door to see who it was. He saw no one at first, but soon saw a floating unicorn head.

* * *

"Yo! What up, home fries?" The unicorn head asked with a cool smile.

Marco screamed and then passed out in the middle of the floor and made his plate of nachos fall with him. Felicity and the Fudo siblings looked unfazed, though they were slightly concerned that it was just the head of a unicorn.

"Oh, my gosh!" Star squealed before stepping over Marco. "Flying Princess Pony Head!"

"You know her?" Akito asked Star.

"Boy, do I?!" Star beamed.

"Oh, hello, B-Fly!" Pony Head smiled to Star.

"B-Fly?" Estelle asked.

"Just a little nickname." Star said as she hugged the Pony Head with glee.

"Awww!" The girls smiled.

"Girl, we're going out tonight!" Pony Head said to Star. "Are you ready to make some ba-a-ad choices?"

"Let me just wake up Marco." Star replied.

"Oh, that is not a dead person?" Pony Head asked about the boy who was knocked out in the middle of the floor.

"No, he's not dead." Vincent said.

Marco then groaned until Star picked him up. "Pony Head, meet my best friend, Marco Diaz." She smiled.

"Your best friend?" Pony Head replied.

"Huh?" Star asked before realizing how that sounded. "Oh, no-no-no! On Earth! You're my best friend on Mewni. Marco, this is the pony I've been telling you about. This is also Akito, Vincent, and Estelle Fudo, and Felicity Forte."

"Hi." The others replied.

"I hate your faces, plus you're ugly." Pony Head snorted to them.

"Well, that was really uncalled for!" Felicity glared with her hands on her hips.

"Just kidding, that's a joke!" Pony Head then laughed. "Tick-tock, girl. Let's paaartaaay!"

"Yeah, everyone, let's paaartaaay!" Star smiled as she grabbed their arms.

"With her?" Marco stammered nervously. "Um, okay, well, I was gonna... But I... I was gonna..."

Star began to use the puppy dog eyes trick on Marco.

"Aw~" Estelle and Felicity cooed to that.

"Dude, it's not worth resisting, it's nearly impossible." Akito told Marco.

"I know." Marco groaned.

"I say we party!" Akito cheered.

"I agree." Estelle smiled.

"Ugh... All right." Marco gave in which made Star cheer.

"My besties on Earth and my bestie on Mewni are going to be besties!" Star cheered.

"Sweet, let's go!" Pony Head smiled, she then had a pair of scissors in her mouth.

"Dimensional scissors?!" Star gasped. "Jealous..."

Pony Head then cut a portal for all of them to go through.

"That is so cool!" Akito cheered.

"Wait, we're going to another dimen-" Marco asked nervously.

"Come on!" Star urged as she pulled him toward the portal.

Vincent, Estelle, and Akito followed in afterwards.

"This is so exotic..." Felicity whispered as she was right behind her cousins.

Marco yelped as Star forced him in through the portal. Pony Head seemed to have shifty eyes as she entered the portal last before it would close. As soon as she went in, the portal closed right away. They all soon appeared in a new place as some of them landed on clouds. Marco wasn't so lucky, he landed face-first into the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

"You okay?" Estelle winced.

"Fantastic..." Marco groaned in pain, he then looked up curiously to the new dimension he was sent to. "Huh? Where are we?"

"The Bounce Lounge!" Star announced with a smile. "My favorite place to chill. Just stay away from the edge."

"Why?" Vincent asked.

Marco saw why which made him panic. There was a pit down below which showed spikes and a skeleton had gotten caught in it which made him assume that that would kill him if he wasn't too careful.

"I gotcha, buddy!" Akito helped Marco keep his balance.

"Thanks, Akito." Marco said.

Akito smiled. "No prob."

"Guys! Photo Booth! Photo Booth!" Star beamed.

"Group Photo!" Estelle added.

Felicity was nervous, would her reflection even show? She was a vampire after all.

"You wanna join, Felicity?" Star smiled. "This can be able to show anyone's reflection in the picture even if they're a vampire or not."

"Really?" Felicity smiled as that relaxed her. "Well... All right!" she then joined in the group photo.

"That's what I'm talking about." Star smiled back.

* * *

They all then took several pictures in the booth together. In the first photo, they all smiled. In the second photo, some of them stuck their tongues out. In the third photo, some of them made silly faces which made Marco laugh. In the fourth photo, they made some meme faces like duck lips, and in the fifth and final photo, they all made funny faces and Marco even joined in.

"Those were great photos." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, that was so much fun for all my besties!" Star beamed to them.

"It sure was." Estelle smiled.

"Now, just you guys," Star said to Pony Head and the others inside of the booth. "A souvenir from the night my besties became besties. Yay!" she then left the booth with glee.

"Oh, great, yay." Vincent smiled.

Star then left the booth.

* * *

Pony Head soon glared to Marco and the others. "Listen, we are _not_ gonna be besties," she firmly said to them almost as though she hated them. "We are not even gonna be second-besties."

"What?" Estelle frowned. "But Star wants us to become besties."

"Yeah, well,... Oh, hold on, smile!" Pony Head said once she saw the camera was about to flash.

All of them soon smiled as the camera flashed.

"Continue." Vincent said.

"'Second-Besties'?" Marco asked. "That's not even a thing!"

"Ohhhh! You wanna make this a thing?" Pony Head challenged.

"Pony Head, let's just try to make this work to make Star happy, okay?" Akito asked.

They then took more quick pictures.

"Look here, Earth Turds," Pony Head warned as her horn seemed to become pointier with rage. "This night is really important to me. You mess that up, and you're gonna get the horn!"

"I'd like to see you try." Akito glared.

Marco felt nervous however.

"We can take anything you can dish out!" Felicity sneered at Pony Head.

"Yeah, because we've faced worse things than threats." Vincent glared.

"We'll just see about that." Pony Head glared back.

"You should be afraid of my younger siblings since they have the same crystal powers as our uncle, King Sombra." Vincent smirked, not knowing if anyone in the magical world knew that King Sombra was good now.

"Did you say King Sombra?" Pony Head asked.

"Yes..." Felicity smirked before getting a creepy voice to fill the atmosphere with VIncent's threat. "They could explode anytime noooow..."

This caused Pony Head to gulp. Vincent smirked.

"We'll see then... I gotta go now." Pony Head replied before going off.

"Uh, who's King Sombra?" Marco asked.

"We'll tell you later, but right now, we gotta smile." Estelle said.

"She's right." Felicity said.

* * *

They all then smiled one last time as the camera flashed. After the picture was taken, they walked out of the photo booth.

"Does my nose look big?" Felicity pouted at her photograph.

"No." The Fudo siblings shook their heads.

"Hmm..." Felicity shrugged, but she smiled because she was visible in a photograph.

"I think I should tell Star that Pony Head threatened us." Marco spoke up.

"I agree." Vincent said.

"I guess word hasn't gotten out yet about Uncle Sombra being reformed." Akito whispered.

"I'm so glad about that..." Estelle hugged herself in relief.

"But don't we want everyone to know that?" Akito asked.

"And let Pony Head run out us out of here? No thank you!" Vincent replied.

"Good point," Akito said. "We'll tell her after partying."

* * *

Pony Head then met Star on the dance floor and the two had fun together.

"Okay, you should tell her now." Felicity said to Marco.

Marco nodded and came up to the golden blonde girl. "Psst! Star, I need to talk to you!"

Star took Marco by the hands and spun around with him and she laughed.

"She looks so happy." Estelle smiled.

"Star, Pony Head threatened to-" Marco tried, but Pony Head shoved him to the edge.

Akito soon saved Marco from falling.

"Guys, be careful!" Star told them.

"Star, Pony Head just shoved Marco off the edge!" Akito told her after getting Marco back on the dance floor.

"Ohhhh, noooo," Star replied. "She just gets a little wild when she dances."

Pony Head was then dancing with an elf-like teenager before riding them like a horse.

"She also threatened us in the photo booth." Akito said.

"Yeah... She can be possessive. Pony Head!" Star replied before calling out to her best friend. "Let's go to the Amethyst Arcade. Marco and Akito will have more fun there."

"Ooh." Akito smiled.

"No! Way! Girl! I'm! Getting! My! Dance! On!" Pony Head told Star.

Star shrugged and then took the others into the Amethyst Arcade to check it out.

"I bet it's awesome." Estelle smiled.

"Yes, you are right, Star," Pony Head suddenly seemed nervous and took them to another portal. "They will like the arcade better. Let's go!"

"She's warming up to you guys~" Star smiled to her friends.

"Then why did she seem nervous?" Vincent asked.

"I haven't heard of anyone that nervous since Dad's story about how he and Cherry faced against the Goblin King with Shaggy and Scooby." Akito commented.

"Hmm..." Estelle hummed out of suspicion before secretly staying behind.

Star pulled Marco into the next portal.

* * *

Estelle looked around for anything suspicious and saw a portal open up to show other creatures in uniform almost like a SWAT team. "Uh, can I help you guys?" she then asked.

"You there..." The first figure walked over. "Have you seen anyone suspicious?"

"Yeah, you." Estelle smirked.

"Don't sass me!" The first figure snapped. "I'm from St. Olga's."

"By any chance, that wouldn't happen to be the reform school that's like a prison, would it?" Estelle asked.

"I wouldn't know about a prison, but yes, it's a reform school for wayward princesses." The first figure nodded to her.

"Who are you trying to force into going to the school?" Estelle asked.

"Princess Pony Head, her father is looking for her." The first figure replied.

"What did she do that her father had to call you guys?" Estelle asked.

"He told us that it was urgent and between him and her." The first figure replied.

"Well, then...Never seen her." Estelle said.

The first figure narrowed their eyes, wondering if that was true or not.

"Well... Bye," Estelle said before jumping away into the portal and it closed up with her. "I have to warn Pony Head."

* * *

"Holy pixels!" Marco beamed at the arcade. "So many video games!"

"This is better than I could have dreamed." Vincent smiled.

"Yes, I knew you would like it here," Pony Head smirked. "This place is full of squares."

"Not funny." Vincent said.

"Look. Lance Lance Revolution," Star beamed at one game. "That's perfect! You guys, go play!"

"Sounds like fun." Atticus smiled.

Marco and Pony Head growled to each other.

"You can beat her, Marco." Vincent said.

"Pony Head, the SWAT Team from St. Olga's is after you." Estelle whispered to her.

"WHAT?!" Pony Head yelped.

"Yeah." Estelle whispered.

"I gotta get out of here!" Pony Head panicked.

"No, don't, that will just let the others get suspicious." Estelle whispered.

"We better get to the next portal, Earth Turd." Pony Head replied.

Estelle narrowed her sapphire eyes. "I'll only help if you don't call me, my brothers, my cousin, or Marco that." she then sneered.

"Fine." Pony Head groaned.

"Good..." Estelle nodded firmly.

"Just don't turn me into a crystal statue or something!" Pony Head got scared of the glare.

"Okay, you should know that Uncle Sombra is good now." Estelle said.

"Wait... What?" Pony Head asked.

"Yeah, after we met Anastasia and he teamed up with Rasputin, he just reformed himself," Estelle smiled. "That and I used my Equestrian Silver Crystal to help free him from the darkness."

"Wait... Silver Crystal?" Pony Head asked. "You must know Sailor Moon then."

"I'm kind of the Equestrian version of Sailor Moon." Estelle said.

"I don't believe I've heard of such a thing..." Pony Head replied. "Hmm... Perhaps I've misjudged you, Earth Turd."

"The name is _Estelle_." Estelle glared again.

"Oh, sorry... Erm... Estelle." Pony Head then said.

"No problem." Estelle smiled.

Pony Head soon noticed Estelle's ballet shoes. "And what are those shoes for?" she then asked.

"Ballet dancing." Estelle said before demonstrating her best moves she learned from Barbie and much more.

"Whoa," Pony Head smiled. "You're really good."

"I've been doing ballet for a long time now..." Estelle smiled back as she practiced some stretches as she felt the nostalgia. "I finally got lessons though just in time to be in the Nutcracker Suite, though my favorite ballet has to be Swan Lake."

"Cool." Pony Head smiled.

Estelle and Pony Head then saw the figures coming and they went to hide again.

* * *

Marco enjoyed the video games very much with the others and he didn't want to leave this place.

"Quick, we better get the others." Estelle whispered.

"Hey, Star, I'm bored," Pony Head flew toward the golden blonde girl. "Uh, I know this other club, so let's bounce. Bleh!"

"Sounds cool," Star smiled. "I'll go get Felicity and the boys."

"We're right here." Felicity said.

Pony Head then took out the scissors to open up another portal.

"So, where are we going?" Akito asked.

"Um, well..." Pony Head stammered on where they should go next.

"How about go to a new party place?" Estelle suggested.

"Yes, of course..." Pony Head agreed, trying to hide her fear from Star.

"Now, come on, let's go, let's go, go, go, go." Estelle said.

They then went off quickly as Estelle kept an eye out for the people from St. Olga's. Unfortunately, they had forgotten one person: Marco.

* * *

"Okay, we're all here..." Felicity said after counting, but then gasped. "Where's Marco?!"

"I, uh, think he went on ahead." Pony Head said.

Estelle didn't trust Pony Head and decided to go back to see if Marco was back where they last were just in case, and where he was as the SWAT Team grabbed him. Estelle looked around and gasped in worry as Marco had gotten captured.

"For the last time... Where is she?!" The masked man demanded.

"I'm telling you! I don't know!" Marco cried out.

Estelle was now torn as she didn't want Marco to suffer, but she also didn't want Pony Head to be sent to that reform school. The team was then torturing Marco by turning a light on and off to annoy him.

"Wow." Estelle said, unimpressed.

Star and Pony Head soon came in to see that Marco was being held hostage. Akito, Vincent, and Felicity soon did the same.

"There he is," Star said before gasping. "Crystal Dagger!"

"Wait, B-Fly! It's too dangerous, girl!" Pony Head told her before getting her scissors out. "Hold out your hand."

Star did so and where Pony Head gave her the dimensional scissors.

"I won't need 'em where I'm going." Pony Head told her best friend.

"But Pony Head!" Star pouted.

"What is she planning on doing?" Akito asked.

"Oh, hey, creeps!" Pony Head smirked to the masked men. "I heard you're looking to ride with a pony! So come and get me!"

The SWAT Team soon began to chase after her.

"Whoo! Out of the way, squares!" Pony Head laughed as she knocked into the squares and made them fall into a Tetris-like pattern which made them cheer.

"I better help Marco." Star decided as she took out her wand.

"I think he's getting himself free." Akito said.

"He needs my help!" Star zipped over.

"Star, wait!" Akito and Estelle cried out in unison.

"Stand back, Marco!" Star told the trapped boy.

"No, wait, Star, I got my hand free!" Marco told her.

"Shiny Emerald Snake Strike!" Star recited before her wand turned the ropes into snakes.

Marco looked like he was once again trapped.

"Marco, stop playing around!" Star told him before pulling him along.

The masked men continued to chase around Pony Head.

"I can stop them." Akito said.

Pony Head then came behind Akito. Akito smirked as the masked men kept running, not expecting him to be much of a threat. Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity soon stopped and let the masked men continue running. Akito yawned as he didn't move from his spot. The masked men then kept running until they came in front of Akito.

"Oh, sorry, were you gonna run me over?" Akito asked boredily and folded his arms.

The masked men seemed to groan out of pain as they felt like they just crashed into a wall made of metal/steel

"Aw, what's the matter, did you guys get hurt?" Akito taunted.

"Whoa! You are really strong, Akito." Marco said.

"It's in my blood." Akito smiled.

"Whoo-hoo! I feel so alive!" Pony Head cheered out of freedom.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Vincent said.

"You're free, Pony Head!" Akito cheered.

"Time to give it up, cupcake." A voice replied.

"I have a bad feeling that might be your dad, Pony Head." Estelle said.

"Is that... King Pony Head?" Star asked.

"Positive..." Felicity seemed anxious.

"Your Highness, what is going on?" Akito asked.

"Oh, B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me," Pony Head confessed to Star. "But at least I got in one last night of fun with you, girl."

"One last night?" Star asked. "Before what?"

"Before this! I'm going to St. O's!" Pony Head told her.

"Not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses?!" Star gasped.

"Unfortunately, yes." Estelle frowned.

"Oh, it's true," Pony Head frowned to Star. "I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer."

"It's reform school, cupcake, not jail," King Pony Head told his daughter. "Although admittedly it is a lot like jail."

"Do they force princesses there to become proper young ladies?" Estelle asked.

"You'd better believe it." Star nodded out of fear about the very idea of going to that place as she hoped she wouldn't have to.

"Well, then we're not going to let you take her to that nightmare of a reform school." Vincent said to King Pony Head.

"I'm sorry, but my mind is made up." King Pony Head glared to the brown-haired boy.

"It's okay, Akito, I'll go." Pony Head added.

"Actually, I'm Akito, that's Vincent," Akito corrected. "Secondly, no, you can't go!"

"I should go, besides, you're all Star's new besties anyway." Pony Head replied.

"Well, at least promise us that you will call." Estelle said.

"I'll try my best, and I guess I owe you guys an apology..." Pony Head smiled to Star's new friends, being nicer to them now.

"It's okay, Pony Head." Felicity said.

Pony Head was then dragged through the portal after one last goodbye.

"Kids..." King Pony Head sighed. "You have 'em, and then you... Wish they weren't around."

"That's rather harsh, sir." Estelle said.

"Potato tomato..." King Pony Head would shrug if he had shoulders and soon went after his daughter.

"Well, now what?" Vincent asked.

"Now we can go anywhere we want," Star replied as she showed the scissors. "Anywhere in the entire universe."

"Awesome!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

"I know just the place." Marco replied.

They were all then on the couch together, eating nachos. "Mm." They all moaned with a smile. It was a good night for all of them, especially after the crazy time they shared, and where the next day would be where Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity would get their wands.


End file.
